yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensional Duel: Seinin vs. Tag
The Meeting Between the Two Seinin was walking in the dark streets of Satellite, just finishing a quick turbo dueling tourney, in which he easily won. His duel disk had a golden diamond on the top of his deck, and on the side of the diamond, there was a small life point counter, which resets to 4000. The whole surrounding on the top of his duel disk was red. The monster and and spells/traps slot were shiny silver white, and had a crimson red outline to it. Seinin sighs as he plainly walks in the streets, nothing to do now but to wait for the next day, hoping to find more new duels and fun. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A dusty building, just somewhat deserted, the second top floor was shining. Seinin looked around curiously, and he could tell that he was alone. He looks back up at the shiny room. Wondering what it was, Seinin runs into the building and dashes upstairs to see what's shining. Right when Seinin busts into the room, he was completely surprised to see that there were a deck of cards, just displayed in a tin glass. This was surprising, someone should have stolen the deck by now. Seinin looks at it curiously, and he thought that the room was suddenly shining a few minutes ago. KURI! Seinin was completely shocked by the sound and looks around to see of where it came from. To his surprised, no one was there. Seinin felt a bit creeped and he activated his duel disk. "Who's there!?" Seinin shouted. KURI! Seinin heard it again! He turns his head, searching everywhere in the room, until he eyes the deck. In which the top card was shining. Seinin felt curious of what was going on. He opens the tin glass that accessed to the deck. He then picks up the shining card, and was looking at a Kuriboh. "What the hell..." Seinin muttered. Suddenly, the card suddenly brightens and it overtook Seinin. KURI! "What's going on!?" Seinin shouted. Before he knew it, he disappears from the room. With a blast of light, Seinin suddenly appears in a strange colorful room, with many surroundings on it. Seinin had no idea if he was even standing or not. But, there was a white platform in the center of this strange room. "Where am I?" Tag was resting before the New Duelist Kingdom as he looked over his deck. Pegasus, ''Tag thought angrilly. ''I'll save my parents and everyone else you took. My deck's all set. No Exodia like you said, but now your gonna wish I could end it that quickly! KUR!! Tag looked around, confused by the sound. He looked at his deck and found the Kuriboh card glowing. Suddenly, Tag was envelopped in light and found himself on a white platform as another boy ran up with a gold and silver Duel Disk. "Who are you?" Tag asked as he looked at his wrist to see his Academy Duel Disk had appeared on his arm as if by magic, and he looked at the Millennium Puzzle to see that it was pulsating with energy. Seinin was surprised to see that there was a boy in the platform. The small boy had asked the same question just what Seinin had in his mind. “You’re asking me? Feh, you stole my question! I thought you would know why I’m here!” Seinin talked back as he crosses his arm. It was surprising though; his duel disk was still activated. Seinin then looks at the boy full in the face, and he felt like he knew him before. “Although, you look like someone I know...someone that was 150 years ago.” Seinin scrutinizes his eyes and examines the boy in front of him. "One hundred and fifty years ago?!!" Tag exclaimed as he blinked. "That's impossible. I'm only seventeen years old." "Huh? Well..." Seinin then puts his fist on his left hand. "That's it! I know who you look like! Yugi Muto! That King of the Duelist back 150 years ago!" Seinin then starts a jolly laugh. After a few seconds, he finally stops. "Ya know, this isn't Halloween...are you from the Satellite or New Domino City?" "What?" Tag said with surprise. "My dad's only been a champion duelist for twenty years." "W-W-Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa, wait a second..." Seinin stopped to think. It was still strange by the fact that his duel disk is still activated. "Person looks like Yugi Muto, pretty old patched up clothes, and a First Version Model of an Academy Duel Disk. Summing things up and seeing that we're in a strange colorful room with like no way out, except this platform here." "Right then, you must be the son of Yugi Muto and we have both been somehow teleported into this dimensional area. You must be at the modern times, while I'm from the future. There...that sums it up...wow, it's surprising that you're actually the son of Yugi Muto. Well, I have time to kill right now, but, I'm wondering how we can get out of here." Seinin explains as he crosses his arm. "Alright, it's time to duel!!" Tag called out as he activated his Duel Disk. "It's the only logical thing to do." Seinin looks blankly looks at him and lets out a huge sigh. Too many things had happened today. First he had that illegal street tourney in the Satellite, second thing was that he had to turbo duel his way out of 3 Sector Securities, and then he had to do a frustrating rival battle. Now he has to duel with this guy. Seinin puts up his duel disk and walks backwards to the edge of the platform. "Fine, I accept..." Seinin mutters as he draws out five cards. Unlike I dueled with Ahatake, this time, it's going to be serious! "Alright then, 4000 Life Points. We follow strictly by the card's effect, and that we cannot set monsters in defense position, but we are able normal summon them in face-up defense position. Sounds good or what?" Duel Tag: I'll begin, and I call forth Celtic Guardian!! Then I'll set one card face down! Seinin: "It's my turn!" He shouted as he drew a card. Looking at it, he randomely places it into his hand. "I'll summon out Twin-Shield Defender into the field in defense mode!" An Indian-like guy comes out from a blue warphole and appears in the field with two shields that has eyes in them. DEF/1600 "And then I'll place one facedown, your up!" Tag: I've never seen that card before, which means I've got to be careful of any Special Abilities. I'll sacrifice Celtic Guardian to summon Dark Magician Girl!! (ATK/2000) Now Dark Magicianl Girl attack with Burning Magic!! Seinin: I knew it, he's using almost like Yugi's Deck, well, I'm going to surprise him of the new things that are in the future! Seinin thought as he thrusts out his arm. "I activate my trap, Sakuretsu Armor!" Seinin shouted as the facedown as sprung up. A shiny coated armor suddenly surrounds Twin-Shield Defender. The blast Dark Magician Girl shot out redirects right back at her and is destroyed. "Thanks to this card, I can negate the attack of an attacking monster and destroy it." Tag: I figured you'd planned something, so I use my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!! When this Trap Card is activated, I can reclaim a creature from my Graveyard, and I choose Dark Magician Girl!! Next I'll use Sage's Stone to call out the Dark Magician!! (ATK/2500) I'll then end my turn with one more face down. Seinin: Sheesh! What a combo played! Seinin thought as he drew his card. "Heh, ya know, you really are like your dad. Back at New Domino City, I saw old video tape that was played 150 years ago. Man, the duel between Kaiba and Yugi was quite the legendary one! And now that I've got a display of what you're going to do next, you'd better prepare yourself!" Seinin studily looks at the cards that were in front of him. If I summon out this card into the field, I'm just screwing myself over, what can I do right now? "I summon out Tuningware to the field in defense mode!" A strange small person comes out with a frying pan as its head. "And then I'll place a facedown. You're move!" Seinin shouted. Tag: Hm... This may be tough. Heading straight at an unknown monster would be suicide. I better deal with the face down then. ''I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the facedown card you just played. '''Seinin:' "I don't think so! I activate MY Mystical Space Typhoon from my facedown!" Seinin shouted as he activates. "And since there's only one card that I can choose, I choose your Call of the Haunted!" Seinin shouted as he points it at the trap card. A blast of wind shoots at the trap card and it shatters to thousands of fragment. Just when it was destroyed, Dark Magician Girl was destroyed as well. Tag: You're gonna wish you hadn't done that! I play Pot of Greed to draw two new cards, and I play both cards face down! Now Dark Magician, attack Twin-Shield Defender!!! Seinin: Seinin braces himself as his Twin-Shield Defender was destroyed. Tag: Your turn. Seinin: "It's my turn!" Seinin shouted as he picks up a card. "I activated the spell, Pot of Greed!" Seinin shouted as he drew two new cards. "Perfect! Alright then!" And he might be shocked of the moves I pulled since this new type of summoning has never existed at his time... "I summon out to the field, Hyper Synchron into the field in attack mode!" Seinin shouted as he places it into the field. A huge fat monster comes out into the field with two turbine engines. ATK/1600 Lvl 4 "Thanks to Tuningware's effect, I'm able to sub it as a Level 2 monster!" Tuningware: Lvl 2 "Time for a tune-up! I tune Hyper Synchron with Tuningware, in order to Synchro Summon..." Just as Seinin said it, Hyper Synchron open's up its engine stomach and pulls out four stars as it disperses. The four stars turns into four green circles and surrounds tuningware. A blast of light shoots through the green circles. "Brionacc, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!!!" Seinin shouted. "Now then, I activate Tuningware's special ability! If it was used for a synchro summon, I'm allowed to draw one card! Here goes!" Seinin shouted. He drew the card and he widens his eyes. "YES! Perfect! I activate the equip spell, Junk Barrage!" Seinin shouted. "But I'm not going to use its effect! I activate the spell card, Release Restraint Wave! Thanks to this card, if I destroy an equip spell I control, I'm allowed to destroy every spell & trap card that you have that's in play!" Tag: Not bad, but I activate my Trap Card, Magic Jammer to save my other two face downs at the cost of one card from my hand! (Tag discards a card.) Sorry to spoil your fun. Looks like you lose a perfectly good Equip Spell! Seinin: "Heh, doesn't matter anyways. 'Cause now, I activate Brionac's special ability! By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can place your Dark Magician from the field and into your hand!" Seinin watches as the Dark Magician turns into light and into a card into Tag's hand. "I end my turn with a facedown, let's see what you got now..." Tag: Alright then. I draw, and I'll play my face down card, Jar of Greed to draw one extra card, and then I'll play my newly drawn Ploymerization to combine the two cards in my hand, Dark Magician and Buster Blader, to summon Dark Paladin!! (ATK/2900) Now Paladin, destroy Brionac!!! Seinin: "I don't think so! I activate my trap card! Synchro Deflector!" Seinin shouted. "And thanks to this card, I can negate the attack of one monster and destroy it!" Tag: I don't think so!! I activate Trap Jammer to deactivate your trap!! Seinin: "From the card I discarded, I activate Necro Gardna's special ability! I can negate the battle of on your monsters by removing it from play!" Seinin shouted. He thrusts his duel disk out and a ghost comes out and blocks the attack. Tag: Alright, your move. Seinin: Seinin looked at his two cards and looks at the legendary monster in front of him. Then Seinin looked at the Lvl 6 dragon in front of him. Suddenly, the top card of his deck suddenly glowed. Seinin eyes widened when he saw the card glowed. This is the card that was going to lead him to victory "You know...if you really are a guy from 150 years ago, then I wonder why we met." Seinin wondered. "You're the son of the most legend duelist that anyone has known, and I hold the deck of what are two signer dragons that you have never seen before. Is there any revelation you see of why we are here? Do you have any issues that you are trying to solve right now?" Tag: I'm trying to save my parents and my friends' parents from Pegasus. I trust in the Heart of the Cards, how about you? Seinin: Heh, I trust in my deck, and I trust them back. Well, any reason why Pegasus did that then? Tag: How the hell should I know?!! Maybe he went crazy or something! All I know is that it was to force me to participate in his tournament, so let's get this duel over with, so I can save my parents!! Seinin: "Alright then!" Seinin exclaimed. "I thank you for this duel, and I wish you a good luck." Seinin said as he drew the glowing card. "From my hand, I activate the spell card, Double Summon! And thanks to this card, I can Normal Summon twice this turn! And now, I summon out Dark Tinker to the field in attack mode!" Seinin shouted. A somewhat eerie spider comes out to the field. "And now, I tune Dark Tinker with my Lvl 6 Brionac, in order to synchro summon..." Dark Tinker suddenly uses its two legs and it hits together. It disperses and it turns into two stars, which then transforms to two green circles with a flash of light. Brionac suddenly turns into 6 stars through the two green circles. A blast of wind strikes through the green circle. "STARDUST DRAGON!" A huge dragon roar suddenly blasts out the wind. A beautiful white dragon emerges out to the field, it thrusts out its feather-like and sacred wings. The white beast blasts out another roar at Tag, startling him. Lvl 8 ATK/2500 Tag: I've never seen a monster like that, but I'm afraid you've only made my Paladin stronger. For every dragon we have on the field or the Graveyard, he gains 500 Attack Points! (ATK/2900 goes up to 3400) Seinin: "Heh, actually, your monster gains another 500ATK points because I have a monster in my graveyard a long time ago. And that one is a dragon too." Seinin said as he watches Dark Paladin rises to ATK/3900. "I activate Dark Tinker's special ability! If it was used for a Synchro Summon, I get to look at the top of my deck..." Seinin declared as he looks at the top card on his deck. Seinin smiles as he looks at it. "And now, I activate Stardust Xiaolong in my graveyard! Because Stardust Dragon has been synchro summoned out to the field, Stardust Xiaolong instantly resurrects out to the field in attack mode!" Seinin shouted as a blue warphole appears besides him. Quickly, a small look-like dragon appears out of the field. ATK/100 Lvl 1 Seinin then lifts up the glowing card on his hand. "Thanks to Double Summon, I'm able to normal summon one more time...I summon out to the field, Majestic Dragon!!!" Seinin shouted as he places the card into his duel disk. Sparks lit out from the duel disk, and a small pink dragon comes out into the field. ATK/0 Lvl 1. Seinin watches as Dark Paladin's attack points rises once again. ATK/4400 Suddenly, Majestic Dragon suddenly turns huge and turns transparent, a green circle was inside the transparency of the pink dragon. Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong both go into the pink dragon and both turn into outlines. Suddenly, 9 stars go through the green circle and a blast of white light goes through the pink dragon. "I tune Majestic Dragon with Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong to Synchro Summon...!" A blast of light appears behind Seinin. "MAJESTIC STAR DRAGON!!!" He shouted out as he thrusts up his hand. The blast of light immediately disperses and a huge shiny dragon comes out. It blasts out huge energy as it thrusts out its 4 sharp wings. ATK/3800 Lvl 10. Tag: Nice, but with three dragons in the Graveyard and one dragon on the field, my monster can easily trump yours! (ATK/4900) Seinin: Seinin looks at the powerful Dark Paladin and he smiles. "This was definitely a great duel, wasn't it? You've summoned out such a powerful monster that I couldn't seem to comprehend myself." Seinin said as he thrusts his hand to Majestic Star Dragon. "I activate Majestic Star Dragon's special ability! Thanks to its overwhelming power, I'm able to negate the special ability of one of my opponent's monster!" Seinin shouted as he points at Dark Paladin. ATK/2900 The monster suddenly lost its newly gain power as white energy escapes from the magician. "But not only I can negate your effect, I can use the effect and put it into my own dragon!" The white energy that escaped suddenly took form of Majestic Dragon, Stardust Xiaolong, and Stardust Dragon. The white materialized energy all goes into Majestic Star Dragon, and it blasts out huge white energy in power. ATK/5800 Tag: (smirking) Then go ahead and attack, but I warn you, that won't be the end of this duel. Seinin: Seinin studily looks at Tag and nods. "Majestic Star Dragon, attack with Shooting Blaster Sonic!!!" Seinin shouted. Majestic Star Dragon suddenly streaks out a huge combination of blue and white light. It charges at Dark Paladin with immense sonic speed, blasting right through the monster, completely obliterating it. The dragon then blasts past Tag, causing him to lose a few of his Life Points. 4000LP -> 1100LP "Now that it's the end phase, Majestic Star Dragon is forced to return to the Extra Deck Zone, and Stardust Dragon emerges from my graveyard..." Seinin declares as he sees his Majestic Star Dragon suddenly starting to fall apart, and watches the original white beast emerge from the fallen dragon. ATK/2500. "Your move..." Tag: '''I play Card of Sanctity to have both of us draw until we have six cards in our hands!! Next I'll play Monster Reborn to revive my Dark Magician!! Next I'll combine him with the Book of Secret Arts to make him stronger than your Dragon!! Now Dark Magician, attack with Dark Magic!!! '''Seinin: Seinin watches as he sees his Stardust Dragon destroyed by the pulverizing energy blast. He watches it get destroyed in just a blast. 4000LP -> 3700LP Seinin looked at his six cards that were drawn to his hand and he closes his eyes. "You end your turn then?" Tag: '''Yup. '''Seinin: Seinin drew his card and he looks at it. "Heh...I found this card in the dump when I was young...I never knew that it was THAT old." Seinin then reveals the card. "'Cause I activate Monster Reborn as well. I bring back...STARDUST DRAGON!" Seinin shouted as he thrusts up his hand. The same white beast returns with a blast of wind, sending a blast of roar at Tag. ATK/2500 Lvl 8 "Next, I activate Stardust Xiaolong's special ability once again! If Stardust Dragon is out in the field, I can bring him back from the graveyard." Seinin mutters as he watches a blue warphole and the same small bluish-white dragon comes out from it in fast speed. ATK/100 Lvl 1 "Now then, I summon out Changer Synchron out to the field in attack mode!" ATK/0 Lvl 1 "These monsters don't seem enough to you yet? Fine, I tune Changer Synchron with Stardust Xiaolong, in order to synchro summon..." Seinin declared as Changer Synchron thrusts out its body and turns into a green circle and zooms past Stardust Xiaolong. A blast of light shoots through the Lvl 1 Star and the green circle. "Formula Synchron!" ATK/200 Lvl 2 "Because of Formula Synchron's special ability, I'm able to draw out one card!" Seinin said as he does the action. "Now then, I activate Changer Synchron's special ability! If it was used for a synchro summon, I can change the position of your Dark Magician into Defense Mode!" Seinin shouted as he watches a flash of light from the graveyard of his duel disk. A blast of light shoots at Dark Magician and changes it to defense mode. DEF/2400 "This makes my monster stronger than yours! Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare!!!" Seinin shouted as he the white beast thrusts out its head and shoots a beam of white energy from its mouth, destroying Dark Magician. "I end my turn with three facedowns." Tag: '''Very good. This is an excellent duel. I draw!! Now I play Change of Heart to take control of Stardust Dragon!! '''Seinin: "Change of Heart...That card was banned in duels because of the cheap use of it...This duel could've ended on my turn, but, I've decided not to do it because I was looking forward to looking at your deck." Seinin mutters. "Too bad for you. I activate Formula Synchron's special ability! At my opponent's main phase, I'm allowed to Synchro Summon!!!" Seinin shouted. Seinin closes his eyes and feels the Dueling Energy in his heart. Focusing the Clear Mind. Formula Synchron suddenly turns into two stars. A portal suddenly opens up from the colorful room, and a blast of energy hits where Stardust Dragon and Formula Synchron was. Formula Synchron turns into two gold circles and surrounds Stardust Dragon. 8 Stars blasts through. "I Acceleration Synchro Summon!!! Shooting Star Dragon!!!" ATK/3300 Lvl 10 "And because I summoned out a new monster that replaced of what you are going to control, your Change of Heart has no target!" Seinin declared as he sees Change of Heart shatter to thousands of fragment. Tag: Alright, go ahead and attack then. Seinin: Seinin looked at him confusedly. "It's still your turn...no facedowns? No summons?" Seinin asked. Tag: Nope, all I have in my hand are monsters, and none of them can fight your dragon, but I guess I'll give you an extra bit of excitement, so I'll play Magician of Faith in Defense Mode! (DEF/200) Seinin: "Alright then..." Seinin said as he drew his card. He smiles as he places it into his hand. "I activate Shooting Star Dragon's special ability! I reveal the top five cards from my deck!" Seinin shouted as he draws out five cards. The five cards held: Nitro Synchron, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Quickdraw Synchron, Silver Wing, Turbo Synchron. "Heh, because there were three tuners in the five cards I drew, Shooting Star Dragon is able to attack three times!!!" Seinin shouted. "Shooting Star Dragon, attack with Meteor Cosmic!" Seinin shouted as he thrusts up his hand. The white glittering dragon shoots out three powerful white meteors from its mouth and aims at Tag. Tag: LP 1100 -> 0. That was an excellent duel. See you around. (Tag disappears.) Aftermath "Huh, wait!" Seinin shouted as all three blasts hits Tag, and he started to disappear. "Wait!" Seinin shouted, but, suddenly, the platform and all the colorful room had disappeared, everything went reverto to normal. Before Seinin knew it, a lot of colors suddenly zooms past him and he returns to the same exact room as before. Seinin was completely confused, and he arches his head around to examine the same room he was in. Looking at the glass display, he realizes that the deck of cards were gone, vanished. This was completely strange, something must have been going on. It was like the two had wanted to meet together. Was it because Seinin was bored and needed some excitement? And that his opponent had dueled him as preparation? Whatever it was, it was definitely a great duel back there, Seinin never felt this serious before. He had to use one of his most stronger synchro monsters against him. Hey, he was the son of a legendary duelist, who knows? Maybe next time, Seinin should watch some videos of the legendary duelist. "OI! SEININ!" A shout was heard out in the alley and Seinin twists around to see who it was. He groans as he realizes it was a person that he often pisses off. He was riding on a duel runner and his face was as red as a tomato. "I've got my deck ready, and this time, I'm going to kick your ass and kill you! Guarantee that, GUARANTEE THAT!" He shouted. Seinin puts his back on the wall and slowly slides down. "Stupid bastard..." Seinin muttered. Well, he was excited for another turbo duel...all he has to do is run back to where his duel runner is, and blast him off. Seinin smirks as he gets up. Rushing through the window, he breaks it through and lands softly from the two-story building. "HEY! Looking for me! You can find me here!" Seinin taunted as he runs off in the opposite direction. The man chases in pursuit right when Seinin shouted. Next time...I hope we meet again then...until then, let's Ride On!